


Dance Partner Disarray (DTxReader)

by Mixnote



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixnote/pseuds/Mixnote
Summary: Something happens when you dance with someone. A connection forms. With the right partner, you can dance in ways you didn't think possible. And when your dance partner is a monster, it's magical...*DanceTale, Undertale, music and all pictures/art used belong to their respective owners*





	1. Chapter 1

Ebbot City had always been a unique place. People from all walks of life lived within the metropolis' reaches. 

One of these people was a certain (h/c) haired, (e/c) eyed individual known as (Y/n) (L/n)-- a youth of 20 who had just recently received a hefty amount of cash from their deceased uncle. 

_'Not that I had seen him since I was twelve,' _you thought to yourself as you made your way to your then current student apartment. "Why do I even need to go to college to study something I don't enjoy? Yeah, a job that can pay good money is important, but your lifelong happiness is of even bigger importance, no?" The flapping birds and passing cars gave no answer. 

It was around five in the afternoon and the air was starting to become colder as the sun creeped closer to the edge of the world. You were right on the border of the commercial and residential sectors of town. This spot in particular had some wonderfully wacky buildings. Most of them, unlike the normal, comfortable houses of the residential area or the large skyscrapers of the industrial and commercial districts, were a mixture of both. Families would usually have a business on the bottom story and live on the top floor. 

_Maybe now could be a good time to start house hunting..._

"Who am I kidding?" A breeze blew past, picking up grime and cleaning the world like some underpaid janitor. "I might as well find something else to spend the money on..."

_ **'Crash!'** _

Two pigeons flapped their wings in a sudden flurry to get away when a noise startled both them and you. It came from behind the concrete wall to your left. 

Your eyes found an opening in the fence just in front of you. Running to it, you squeezed through the clipped wire. The ruckus never ceased; it sounded like someone was moving some cans around. Rounding the corner, your gaze landed on a very colourful image. 

Before you laid multiple paint cans of multiple sizes and colours-- the contents of several spread out in bright puddles on the ground. 

"What the heck...?" 

There's another _'clank' _to your right. A head pops out from under a pile. A pink and teal coloured head.

"Oh gosh! Are you alright?" You hurried over and helped the young woman onto her feet. She looked at you through her paint-covered glasses, then at the cans, then back at you. She nodded. 

"What happened?" you asked.

"I tripped," came her short and simple response. _'She's obviously not much of a talker...' _

"What are you doing here anyway? Do you live here?" You looked around. You were standing in a courtyard behind one of the larger of the half-commercial-half-residential buildings. The pavement was cracked, allowing some small flowers space to stick their heads out. Some windows were broken; the walls were chipped; the fence was rusted...

And there was the biggest, most amazing mural you had ever seen splayed out on the brick canvas. 

It became apparent why so many cans of paint were needed. The large design sported many colourful elements which all came together to form a city scene like none you have ever seen. Red, blue and purple skyscrapers reached for an orange sun. Vines and ivy wound up their sides; seeming to be held sturdy by the lilies, roses, irises and buttercups at their feet. Abstract shapes walked by-- their silhouettes framed by a neon colour each. 

Dumbfounded, you take a step back to admire the piece of art. "Did you do this?" 

The woman nodded. 

"This is amazing! Do you create art for a living?" You hold your chin, looking the painting over again like some critic. 

"No. I'd like to though. I just wish there were more opportunities," she took off her glasses and wiped them in a futile attempt to see a bit better. "We all do." 

"We?" 

She nodded again. "Artists; dancers, singers, chefs..." 

This had you thinking. 

You scanned the area once again. From the painting to the building, to the courtyard, the fence and the city beyond. _What if...? _

"Hey, what if you had a place to live out your passions? A studio of sorts." 

The woman frowned. "There aren't any studios in Ebbot City."

You smiled. "Not yet." You stuck your hand out towards her. "I'm (Y/n) (L/n), and I have some money I have no idea what to do with." 

She clasped your hand in hers. "I'm Jojo." You shook hands, the first step to a great friendship. 

A gale blew. The sun's orange rays were blocked out by the towering peak of Mt. Ebbot as it set. The winds of change would bring an interesting new future.


	2. !!!To the Reader!!!

Greetings Reader! I'll make this quick.

🎵 This is a Multiple character xReader which shall have different paths and endings to choose from. 

🎶 Reader is gender neutral, but I will only be using 'male' characters (I'm kinda stepping outta my comfort zone with Mettaton) as 'love interests' (this is because Author feels uncomfortable otherwise).

📻 The possible 'love interests' are Papyrus, Sans, Mettaton, Grillby and Burgerpants. 

🎧 Whether you can dance or not, the boys will make sure to teach ya a thing or two, so don't think this is a _'I am an excellent dancer'_ or a _'I can't dance at all' _fic; it's neither and both.

So (Y/N), ready to be swept off your feet?


	3. A good kind of problem

"(Y/n), we have a teeny weeny problem…"

Sighing, you placed down the pen in your hand and dragged a palm down your face. "Let me guess," you shifted in your seat so you were properly facing one of your business partners and good friend, "another speaker blew?"

"Thank gosh, no!" Piran's lips parted in a large grin. "It's a good kind of problem!"

"What type of problem can possibly be _'good' _?"

"The type that is an indication of financial growth, an increase in the amount of new members in all our divisions, and thus overall success." Another one of your partners/friends, Isaac, stepped into the office, arms clutching a clipboard to his chest. "And don't worry about that speaker (Y/n); we've got more than enough money to cover it. In fact, I believe this might be a good opportunity to look into getting a new set of speakers for our music and dance divisions."

Piran plopped down onto a swivel chair. "And it's all thanks to the new people in town!"

Isaac fixed his glasses."The monsters have been living here for a year and seven months now, Piran. They aren't exactly 'new' anymore."

Piran rotated his seat from side to side, his umber coloured arms hanging lazily over the backrest. "Well, they're new to the studio. Guess it took them a year to decide that they wanted to join in on our awesomeness."

"People take time to settle in. It's only natural that they spent their money and time on their initial needs and not on dance or cooking classes."

Piran scoffed. "We give art and cinematography classes too! And music!"

"Guys! Guys! Chill!" You got up and stretched your aching legs. "What is this big _'good' _problem?"

"Oh! Right!" Piran rode the chair to the window. "As I was about to say before we were so rudely interrupted…" A look was thrown Isaac's way, gaining an eye roll. "We've got so many new people coming here now that we don't have to worry about paying the loans off anymore."

"That's a problem, how?"

"We need to schedule more classes! That means way less free time."

A ginormous smiled parted your lips. "Isaac, is he being serious?"

"I did all the math and everything worked out. See for yourself." He handed you his clipboard containing rows of incomes and expenses, including the loan that was taken out years back to help pay for the studio and its taxes. To your relief and joy, the final balance had a plus sign and many zeros.

"I can't believe this. Three years of cutting costs, working extra jobs and scrounging between couch cushions finally comes to an end." You happily gave Isaac his clipboard back. "You guys are awesome! I knew we made the right choice holding onto this place," you walk out from behind your desk and slap Isaac on the back." I couldn't do it without you, my friend. Your math really helped keep us on the right track."

"Excuse me!? What about moi?" Piran questioned. "I helped too! I made that awesome advertisement that hooked all our new clients, ya know!"

"That you did Pi," you went over and patted his shoulder. "That you did."

"Well, I believe I should go inform the others of our success. If you need anything, just let me know." Isaac left for the door, but you quickly called after him.

"Isaac! Hold up!"

"Yes?" He peeked back in.

You looked from Piran to him and then back at Piran. The movie maker grinned from ear to ear and clapped his hands together, catching what you were throwing by simply glancing at your eyes.

"Tell everyone that we're going out to celebrate tonight."

\----------------------------------

"Hey hey! I heard we're planning a night out!" Aika skipped up to the group. The musical prodigy came to a halt– manga shirt on display for the whole world to see.

"That we are," you smiled. "Where's Piran?"

"He said something about 'going in style'." Ollin crossed his arms over his chest. The dancer then leaned over to look his hair over in the car's mirror. "You know how he can be sometimes."

"Yet we can't help but love the guy," you mused. Jojo nodded in agreement, blushing ever so slightly. You turned to Ollin, "Is Odette coming? Or did your wife decide to keep the poor kids for an extra few minutes of on pirouetting?"

Ollin sniggered. "Mi amor will join up with us later. She is just busy helping one new little one, Frisk, with some basics."

"That's mister Dreemurr's kid, isn't it?" you asked.

"Yes, and they are very passionate about dance!" Ollin did a quick twist then returned his attention to the mirror.

"Oh! Speaking of Asgore," Aika searched through her bag and brought forth a piece of paper. She handed it to you. "He told me to give this to you. It's some instructions on how to properly take care of the new seedlings. Apparently he will not be able to come again this week since he has some political business somewhere."

Quickly you scanned the instructions over. "They look doable…"

_'BeepBeepBeep!'_

All eyes shot to Piran as he rolled up next to you in his newly Jojo-painted van. "What's up? You guys ready to go to Grillby's?" The back door slid open to reveal Isaac already seated in the back.

You all exchanged glances…

"..."

"I call shotgun!" Aika ran straight to the door and dove onto the passenger's seat.

"Guess that means Jojo and I are sitting with you 'Zac." You hopped in and sat across from your nerdy friend.

"What about you Ollin? You coming with us?" Aika yelled out the window as the van started up again.

Ollin waved her off. "I'll rather wait for Odette. See you there, mi amigos!"

"Alright! Here we go!" The anime-loving musician waved goodbye to your friend. "See ya later!" 

You all gave a hoot and a holler as you took off– the sun creeping closer to the mountain.


	4. Fire and Farts

_ **'Beep!BeeBeeBeep!'** _

"Piran, will you quit with the honking? People are staring man!" You looked around at the many confused and annoyed passersby, hand coming up to wave as an apology.

"That's the point," your eager friend blared the tooter one more time.

Jojo silently giggled into her hands, but neither you nor Isaac were too pleased with his shenanigans...

The van came to a stop in the parking lot of your destination. Aika was the first to spring out, quickly flinging open the side door for you. "C'mon guys! Food's a-waiting!"

"No need to tell me twice!" You got out first, followed by Jojo and Isaac. Piran was already halfway across the lot, speeding towards the restaurant bar.

You, however, noticed that the man forgot a little something, so you called out to him between giggles.

"Piran!"

"Yeah?" He skidded to a halt.

"Lock the doors!"

Frowning, the director patted his pants to find the keys. When finding none, he started flailing. You shook your head as the man came zooming past you, back to the vehicle.

\-------------------------------------

"Where do you guys want to sit?" Aika did a three-sixty as she scouted out the bar. You joined her in her search, wanting to find a decent place.

Several of the tables were already occupied, and so were most of the bar stools. By what you could see, there were a few tables to choose from farther in. The furniture was all made of a dark timber and polished until it perfectly reflected the soft flames of the hearth in the restaurant's back. Right beside it, brightly coloured and softly playing, was a giant jukebox. It had several speakers next to it and several others lined the walls. This place must've had excellent sound.

Your eyes darted between the peculiar groups of people sitting about. Most of the patrons were monsters, but amongst the winged and furred were a few humans (your group now adding to that). It was good seeing that humans were not afraid of a little monster fun. Their parties were legendary, after all.

They didn't pay much attention to any of you beside the occasional glance.

"Oh! How about that table in the back?" Aika made a dash for the bench she chose.

You shrugged, "Sure." You followed the music enthusiast. She was already sliding into a seat. Isaac took the place across from her, his attention on his (astoundingly clean) surroundings. One by one you all joined.

Piran, however, did not. "Hold up. Before I sit down, I wanna go say hello to Grillby."

You raised an eyebrow. "The owner? I didn't know you two were such amazing friends."

"Oh yeahhh! No, Grillby and I go way back. Three months back."

You facepalm. "You've been sucking up to him to get his permission to use his bar for a video."

"Yup! You should come with me (Y/n). He may just believe I'm a filmmaker if he met the person who pays for all my little projects." With wrist in hand, Piran dragged you to the front. "We can get some menus too. No need in burdening the guy with having to get out from behind his bar."

With the squeak of your heels, you came to a stop in front of the counter where a monster made of fire stood. He was cleaning a glass with a cloth.

The fire elemental's attention diverted to the two of you. A sheen traveled along his glasses. It was a very anime styled moment, and you were very sure Aika would have fainted.

"Hey! Grillby! Long time no see! How are you? How's your daughter?"

"..."

"..."

"...What do you want, Piran?"

You cleared your throat and shot the hopeless director a warning look. Taking the hint, Piran gestured to you. "Grillby, meet (Y/n). My friend, boss, helper and funder and-"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir." You held out a hand and gave him an apologetic smile.

Grillby looked to your hand, then your face, and then back to your hand. "Are you certain you want to do that?" His flames cracked as he set the glass down.

It takes you a moment to process what he meant. The man was made of fire and you were about to touch his flamed hand. Surely it would burn… A glimmer of fear fizzled up from your stomach, traveling to your eyes where it showed.

A sudden warmth encased your palm. Grillby chuckled– a deep yet soft roar– as he shook your hand. "It's a pleasure, Miss."

A rumble of laughter met your ears, bringing your heed to the patron sitting one stool away. The skeleton monster wiped a crocodile tear from the corner of his eye socket. "Ya should'a seen your face! Classic one, Grillbz."

You spared a glance at Grillby who was now having a conversation with your friend. Neither of them minded you as they talked (or rather Piran talked whilst the monster cleaned another glass), so you resorted to confronting the bone guy.

"Uhm, who are you exactly?" you questioned as you took a seat.

_ **"PFFWFFFWFT...!"** _

Your entire body seized up. Mild horror passed your features, your face contorting into something comical.

A new wave of laughter escaped the skeletal figure beside you. Your cheeks tinted pink as half the bar looked your way and started giggling. The skeleton monster was truly crying small cerulean tears by now. He sniffed and rubbed at his sockets with the back of his hand. "That was the best reaction to the whoopee cushion I have ever seen." The last of his chuckles died down just as you recovered from your embarrassment. "What'd you say your name was?"

"(Y/n)," you blurted out.

"well, kid–"

"I'm pretty sure we're the same age..."

"–what ya say I buy you a 'burg? to make up for the whole fart thing?"

You grew quiet for a brief moment, eyes searching him for any more clues to mischievous intent.

There was a spark of it...

"I mean, I really appreciate the offer mister..."

"sans. sans the skeleton."

"Mister Sans the skeleton, but I'm here with some friends and colleagues and I really don't think it'll be appropriate to bail out on them." You tried giving your best apologetic smile.

The monster, Sans, shrugged– his lazy grin unfaltering. "suite yourself." His hand reached behind him and pulled up the hood of his blue jacket. He then proceeded to slide down from the stool and, telling Grillby to put whatever he had on his tab, Sand walked to the door.

Feeling guilty and like an utter jerk, you call out after him, "Hey Sans!" The skeleton stopped in front of the exit to look back over his shoulder. You wave. "See you around?"

His eye lights linger on you for the slightest of moments, searching. When it seems he found what he wanted, he simply shrugged, his smile growing. "sure will," he winked.

Then he disappeared.

"He likes you."

The sudden voice behind you made you jump. Grillby was wiping the counter, fire bright to show his joy.

You frown lightly. "Excuse me?"

"Sans. He has trust issues. Hasn't been too eager to interact with most humans up here, yet he gave you a second glance."

"Oh..." was all you said.

Just as you were about to head back to your awaiting friends, the fire elemental placed a plate in front of you. It left you in confusion once again. "What's this?"

"A burger and fries."

You almost rolled your eyes. "I noticed as much. I was just wondering why you gave it to me."

"To eat."

"But I didn't order it..."

Grillby swung the rag he used to clean glasses over his shoulder. He pushed the plate closer to you. "No, but Sand did. Put your entire group's meals on his tab." The barkeep then had to leave you to help another customer.

A large smile split your lips. Sans was an interesting guy, to say the least. A mystery. And as you contemplated this mystery, you reached for the ketchup. You squeezed the bottle and, to your horror, the loosened lid flew off and your food was drenched in red stuff.

Sans' laughter echoed through your mind.


	5. A/N: Yes, I still live

Hello Reader! Long time no write!

That, of course, would be due to the ever weird year that is 2020. 

I'm afraid my final year of high school has left (and is still leaving) me with little time to spend on the things I truly want to do. Throw a pandemic into the mix and the whole school system starts to flounder, leaving us with too many uncertainties.

Which brings me to the point: I have no idea when precisely my books will be updated. 

Don't misunderstand, I write each second I get the chance, but that usually only adds one or two sentences. I will have to wait until later this year to truly be able to sit and write.

But, since I can't just give bad news, I will be taking a gap year next year in which I am going to work on not only ALL my fanfiction books, but my own book series which I hope to sell someday as well! 

So, until then, I have decided to officially make use of my Tumblr.

[mixnotec.tumblr.com/](http://mixnotec.tumblr.com/)

Here you can ask me anything regarding my books, future plans, what I ate for lunch, etcetera.

Thank you for sticking around. Please, stay safe, stay positive and stay awesome! 

_Mixnote out~🎵🎧_


End file.
